


Rumil's Temple

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: After years of adventuring, Rumil has decided to create a temple and a town and train the next generation of adventurers to keep the world safe.





	Rumil's Temple

**Author's Note:**

> This is leading up to something that is total smut and 100% NSFW. DO not worry though, this chapter has none of that. I will make sure to post before the smut chapter so people can either avoid it or go straight to it.

Rumil looked around at the town in the mid morning sun. He smiled to himself. This is what it had been for. All those years adventuring, hardships, quests, impossible odds. All of them had led to this. He waved to the trainees who were leaving the sparring field. He watched their progress as they went to the barracks to clean up and break their fast. Turning away from the temple, he watched as some of the white robed druid initiates walk out of the forest, led by a woman in a dark green robe.

Rumil waited till they were a few dozen feet away. “Good Morning Seraphina.” He smiled at his long time friend.

“Tell that to your students.” She said, thrusting a book into his chest. “They are a thorn in my side every day.” Her voice cut across the field. 

“Come, they can’t be that bad.” Rumil said. He noticed that they all bore injuries and some were leaning on each other for support. “I thought you were identifying plants today, not getting into a battle.”

“Well, your little Jem here decided to go exploring away from the group and found my little briar patch I was growing. It attacked and I had to destroy it.” She glared at a tall halfling girl. Rumil looked at her and crossed his arms. He was only able to stay mad at his daughter for a few seconds before grinning and walking forward, healing everyone. 

“Not like we never did that.” Rumil chuckled. 

“Yeah, but now we have to deal with the consequences and we have to be responsible for others.” Seraphina sighed. “Ok all of you, Line up! We are getting breakfast and then we are going back out. If you wander off and get in trouble, I will not come to save you again. Am I understood?” There was a chorus of yes’s and the student’s straightened up and followed their master.

Rumil chuckled and walked into the town proper. It was a fairly small town, mainly there to help support the temple. There were some hunters and herdsmen, a few farms, and some specialists in the town. There were only about three hundred people, and nearly one hundred were part of the temple. His temple consisted of a dedicated priesthood, their initiates, his paladin order, the trainees, Seraphina and her druid circle.

They had also recently opened a small magic school for those with inborn abilities. It saddened Rumil that he had to find someone to run it. Larkin was the obvious choice for these youngsters, but she was almost never around. Even though Rumil and Seraphina had settled down. Seraphina and Ash to protect a sacred grove of trees and a portal to the Feywilds. Rumil was too old for adventuring, being well into his 60’s. He and Larkin had a child and he knew it was time to train the next generation. 

Now, his mind was focused on training the next generation and training his daughter. For the past few years, it had been bliss. He was able to see his new family and community flourish. The only sad part was that Larkin was gone often for weeks or months at a time. When she was back, Rumil’s life was complete. When she was gone, the light nearly faded from his life. He made sure to keep a positive front for everyone’s benefit. 

He wandered into the town and watched it going about the morning. The smiths were busy working away at the badges and signets of office for those who were ready to become full Clerics, Paladins, and Druids. The tailor and her apprentices were busy making fine tabards and robes. They all waved at the lord of their town. 

Even after nearly a decade of being the lord of this town, Rumil had still yet to get used to being nobility. He had been born on the streets, and now he was running them. Knowing what it was like to be hungry and homeless, Rumil strove to keep his town free of those who were needy. Where large cities purged the streets of them and dumped them in the countryside, Rumil made sure there was no need for want in his town. Everyone had at least enough to get by, and most people prospered. 

“It also helps that you have many magic capable people here.” Ash said, moving up beside Rumil. “They are all getting ready for the Spring Equinox and the graduation. Seraphina is hoping that you will join us at the festival this year.” She gave Rumil a wink. He chuckled and blushed. His advanced service to his gods had helped preserve his body, and Seraphina and Ash had been trying to convince him to join their ceremony for years. Larkin had gone, but Rumil had yet to go. 

“I have an image to present to the townsfolk and the church.” He replied diplomatically.

“And they will see you as all more inclusive for joining. See Hanny Cooper? She is one of the most devote of the church’s flock, and yet every year for the past five she has been at our festival. Now her and her husband are raising two lovely children, and they thank Seraphina and me whenever they see me.” Ash smiled as Rumil stopped, clearly stunned by what he was hearing. Ash continued until she had covered everyone who had gone to the festivals. 

“That...is a lot of people whom the priests here think are very sombre citizens. Perhaps I should go. Larkin has been asking me to go.” Rumil stopped and waved to a family that walked by, One he now knew a lot more intimate details about than he cared to.

“Good, your lordship.” Ash chuckled. “Go about your village and make yourself known. Your pupils are nearly done with breakfast.” Rumil smiled. Even an old man like him could enjoy outpacing youngsters on a grueling march while debating philosophy. They thought it was torture, but to him, it was life. Just like this little village was.


End file.
